


i want to laugh by your side

by yoongukkie



Series: a mask that hides the heart [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Shy Kudou Shinichi, as their real selves, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongukkie/pseuds/yoongukkie
Summary: "Let's do this again, shall we? Hello, I'm Kuroba Kaito, an amateur magician who steals gems in his free time. It's nice to meet you, tantei-san.";or where Shinichi and Kaito finally meet as their real selves.





	i want to laugh by your side

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the DC fandom! (or can be called a runaway from bangtan because all they've done lately is draining my tears)  
> Your typical Kaito and Kudo finally meet as their real selves fic.  
> English is like my third language so please be nice ;-;  
> Enjoy! Kudos (or kurobas) and comments are very much appreciated ❤
> 
> **update (20/03/19) : wow this fic was written in just 2 hours and I just now realized how messed up the grammars and punctuation marks are...  
>  btw i added a couple of lines while editing this fic :)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Update : The prequel to this fic is out! It's called 'i'll tell a lie now (this is my one and only lie to you)' Feel free to check it out in my profile!**  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> _(title taken from 'Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koi Shiteru' ; Conan opening 34)_

It was raining, hard. And his jacket was close to being called drenched, Shinichi noticed as he took shelter under the small roof in front of the agreed cafe. Ah, so that's why he felt cold. The detective chuckled. He really was the worst when it comes to taking care of himself. He could already imagine Ran talking her ear off about how he should take better care of himself. Well, that certainly happened a lot when he was still Conan, Shinichi mused to himself.

Glancing up, Shinichi reread the cafe's name before entering to make sure it was the right place. 'Cosmos Brew' it said.

Opening his phone, he scrolled down to see the anonymous text he received the day before. This had to be the cafe Kaito was referring to in the riddle. Sighing, Shinichi trudged in, shrugging his jacket off so as to not dirty the cafe's floors.

Upon entering, the scent of freshly brewed coffee immediately wafts through the air. Shinichi took a moment to examine the interior of the café. It felt warm, he noted. And not just because he was walking through a possible rainstorm a minute ago (that was stupid of him actually, why didn't he just bring an umbrella instead?) but because of the bright lights and the white walls. The decorations had been kept to a minimum, a few black scribbles along the walls and potted ivy on the corners.

A waitress came to greet him and offered to hang his jacket for him. Shinichi gratefully accepted the offer and mentioned that he was still waiting for someone else. Hearing that the waitress immediately asked, "Ah, you're with Kuroba-kun?"

"Huh? Ah, yes. I guess so?" had been his unsure answer.

The waitress furrowed her brow at the answer before Shinichi cleared his throat and answered again with a more confident, "Yes, yes I'm with Kuroba." The waitress still looked unsure but she lead him to a table anyway. The table was located on the corner of the cafe, an empty vase being the only thing on top of it.

Shinichi sat down and looked around the cafe, it was relatively empty and it was a wednesday. It had to be their reservation, right? He wasn't quite sure if 'Kuroba' really was Kaito's name, the other had only ever told him about his first name being Kaito. But if KID had told him to meet here, he should've made a reservation, right?

His thoughts were interrupted when the same waitress came back with a menu. Shinichi smiled as he thanked her. Flipping the menu, he sighed. Well, if it really wasn't Kaito's reservation he would just apologize and pay for the inconvenience.

His worry was for naught though when the cafe's bell chimed and a young man with a face resembling himself walked through the door. Shinichi observed as the very same waitress with him earlier (do they not have anyone else working in this cafe?) greeted the other man with a cheerful, "Ah, Kuroba-kun! Your friend's here already."

Said Kuroba closed his umbrella and grinned, "Really? I'm sorry for the trouble Midori-san."

The waitress, whose name was Midori as Shinichi learned, waved a hand gesturing that it's okay. Taking the umbrella from Kaito's hand, she inched closer to Kaito and smirked teasingly, "He's very handsome though, your boyfriend?"

"What? Please don't tease me Midori-san," he laughed shortly before meeting Shinichi's curious gaze, who startled and hid his face behind the menu book. Kaito huffed and whispered to Midori's ear, "But maybe you can officially call him my boyfriend soon," which the waitress responded with an excited squeal.

Kaito excused himself and sauntered over to the occupied table. Shinichi was still avoiding his gaze, busying himself with the menu.

"Mind if I join?"

Shinichi, who was still examining the menu, grumbled, "You made the reservation, I can't see why not."

The man chuckled and took a seat. _He's so cute all flustered like this._ Kaito propped his face with his left hand and stared at the figure in front of him. Feeling eyes on him, Shinichi finally sighed and put the book down, "What?"

Kaito said nothing and snapped his fingers, a purple rose appearing in his hand.

Shinichi's face flushed red as the other man placed the flower on the empty vase. _Ah, so that's why it was empty, huh?_

"Do you know what a purple rose means? It's a sign of love at first sight."

"Don't be stupid, we've met a lot of times before."

The thief's face lit up and he grinned, "Well, aren't you bright, Tantei-san? Maybe we do have met before but you keep on making me fall in love over and over again."

Shinichi's face couldn't have gotten any redder that evening. Coughing, he decided to ignore the other man and instead flipped through the menu, "So, you work here or something?"

Kaito's face lit up at the question. "Yeah, I do performances here every week. They have great coffee here. You like the place?"

Shinichi nodded, admiring a certain scribble on the wall across him that said 'I thought there are only two types of love; the one that you would kill for and the one you would die for. But you my dear, you are a love I would live for.'

He smiled, "Yeah, I wonder how you know my taste when we've never even met before," his eyes met the other's once more, "Kuroba-san?" Shinichi added as an afterthought.

Kaito chuckled, "Hm, I wonder. Anyway, let's order," Kaito called a waitress over (this time not Midori), slyly ignoring the rhetorical question.

Flipping the menu book once more just to make sure, Shinichi nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Their orders were taken and an awkward silence settled between the two. The rain picked up outside, turning into white noise filling their quietness. Shinichi kept his gaze down, cheek getting redder every second. Kaito tilted his head, not quite used to the other man's sudden silence.

Shinichi wanted to say something but he wasn't really sure what. Thankfully, a waiter came back with their orders in record time. Kaito thanked him with a bright smile and took a sip of his chocolate drink.

At the end, Shinichi was the one to break the silence, "So, Kuroba, huh?" he murmured to his americano.

The other man smirked, _finally_. "I kept my promise didn't I, Edogawa-kun?"

Placing his hot chocolate down, Kaito inhaled, preparing himself. He grinned, "Let's do this again, shall we? Hello, I'm Kaito, Kuroba Kaito. An amateur magician who's also a phantom thief who steals gems in his free time. I helped a shrunken detective take down an international syndicate a few weeks ago. It's nice to meet you, meitantei-san." He snapped his fingers and this time a red rose appeared.

Shinichi blushed, _red rose; an unmistakable expression of love_. The detective cleared his throat, holding back a chuckle, "Kuroba-san, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kudou Shinichi, ex-highschool detective. I was turned to a kid a few years ago and finally returned to my real body a few weeks ago. I like to solve murders, catch phantom thieves who steal gems, and take down evil organizations when I'm bored."

They laughed and Shinichi accepted the rose. Kaito leaned back on his chair, ruffling his own hair, "So, is that a clear for a second date?"

**Author's Note:**

> **The prequel to this fic is out! It's called 'i'll tell a lie now (this is my one and only lie to you)' Feel free to check it out in my profile!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well that was fast lol it only took me 2 hours and in one sitting?  
> Anyways, I'll be making a prequel on this story about their relationship around the BO take down so if you enjoyed reading this fic, please stick around ❤
> 
> (well actually I wrote the prequel first before writing this lmao. The prequel was supposed to be the opening for this fic but I got carried away and instead wrote paragraphs about the BO take down lmao so in the end I decided to write two different fics)


End file.
